1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to integrated circuits having analog nodes therein such as components for vehicles.
2. Background
Conventionally, to test for analog faults in integrated circuits the structure of each analog component is tested by testing the function of the circuit. In some conventional situations, the functions of the individual circuit components are tested individually.